


Ice Skating

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe loves to skate. Sam does not. But he'll do it for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Ice Skating...I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or messaged me on tumblr, it really means a lot! [ Here's ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) a link to my tumblr if you'd like to come talk to me about this or Sabriel or just life in general! I'd love to hear from you :)

Sam wasn’t one for ice skating. His taller than average or, according to Gabriel, inhumane frame plus the unstable ground below his feet just meant he had a long way to fall and when he did, the ground had nothing to cushion him. Sam had long ago made peace with this. So when Gabriel came out of their bedroom, skates dangling from his fingers and looked to Sam, Sam grabbed a book from the end table of their living room and a blanket and made the walk down to the lake with Gabe without a complaint.

He set up his own little camp, complete with snacks he’d packed and some water bottles for later. He knew they’d be here awhile and, while home was within walking distance, Sam didn’t feel like trekking through the snow alone to go back.

Gabriel laced up his newly hand-sharpened skates, gleaming in the setting sunlight, and started his ‘warm-up’ laps which to Sam were advanced beyond him. He skated by Sam and blew him a kiss before continuing, his strides growing longer, body moving faster on the ice. He looked weightless, though, hardly making a sound. The ice hardly knew he was there and for that, it gave him free reign on its surface to sculpt it with his feet, to glide, to fly.

Gabe started to move onto the more advanced stuff, stuff Sam hadn’t ever been able to pull off and never would. Spins and leaps and dazzling tricks. Gabriel picked up speed, leaping into the air, arms overhead and his body a controlled whirlwind before his skates met ice again and he landed smoothly. Sam was mesmerized.

Truth is, he loved watching Gabe skate. Gabe was beautiful, that much was true. But on the ice he was especially stunning, at night even more so with just the small lights Gabe had planted around the lake and the stars to light his fluidly graceful movements. It was like his bones would disappear and he was left free of any stiffness, a focus falling over his face. But the carefree kind of focus that came with doing what you loved and loving what you were doing.

And Gabe sure did love to skate. They ended up out here all winter, afternoons and midnights and early mornings. Sam didn’t mind, though. How could he when Gabe asked for so little? Plus diving into bed with Gabe afterward to...defrost was an added bonus for them both.

“Come on, Sammy, join me,” Gabriel stopped in front of Sam’s blanket, hands on his hips and cheeks pink.

“I think you and I both know that’s a bad idea,” Sam said, turning back to the book he actually hadn’t started reading yet despite the fact that it sat open in his lap. He’d gotten distracted, okay?

“Come on, I won’t let you fall. Plus there’s ice literally everywhere if you do,” Gabe said, eyes shining.

“Gabriel,” Sam groaned.

“Please, Sammy?” And he looked so damn sincere, how could anyone say no?

“I don’t even have skates,” Sam said, closing his book. It was a lost cause anyway.

“Don’t need ‘em, come on,” Gabe said, holding out his mitten-covered hand. After a moment, Sam took it in his own and stepped oh-so carefully onto the ice, his tennis shoes sliding against the surface, seeking leverage they weren’t going to find. This was a bad idea, bad bad bad, but Gabriel beamed up at him, taking his other hand and skating backwards slowly, and Sam started to think maybe he could do this.

“See Sammy, you’re not so bad,” Gabriel said. “Bet you could do it on your own even.”

He started to let go and Sam scrambled for something to steady him, his feet useless without solid ground and panic starting to claw at his throat. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

“Gabriel,” Sam yelled and Gabriel was back instantly, steadying him. Sam sagged with relief. “Don’t leave me.”

Gabriel, beneath the pink and blue sky, wrapped a hand around Sam’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, admittedly short-lived when Sam lost his balance and started to flail. But nonetheless, he smiled, eyes sparkling. He grabbed Sam’s hands again and started their slow lap around the ice. “Never, Sammy. Never.”


End file.
